


In the air tonight

by LightNeverFades



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Infinity War, FrostIron - Freeform, Infinity War, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightNeverFades/pseuds/LightNeverFades
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War! (Tony/Loki) - What if Tony disintegrated too and found Loki in limbo?





	In the air tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War! (Tony/Loki)
> 
> Phew, so I guess my first story on Ao3 is about angst and frostiron, lol. I am not surprised at myself, but IW was too depressing so I made a happy ending of sorts below. It's a one-shot but it was quite cathartic. :P
> 
> I was inspired a bit by this song, "In the air tonight" (Cover) by Jon Howard! It's so beautiful and haunting!

Tony didn’t have time to think or react as each of his friends started to disintegrate before his eyes. He saw their confused faces, watched the realization come too late as they disappeared as if they had never existed. Grief overtook everything as he stumbled to the ground, the wind taking away the possible future. One thought remained as tears threatened to spill.

_Loki_

The wind was colder on his skin and he realized the same thing was happening to him as well. The alien sun brushed over him as if trying to reassure Tony, and he hated it. He wanted to scream, but he was too exhausted now to even try.

_I want to see you._

His body felt lighter as he succumbed finally to the chill that passed through him, closing his eyes in his last attempt at defiance towards the inevitable reality.

_One last time._

-

Tony opened his eyes, adjusting to the bright light that had flashed through him. He looked around though and he was the only one in a large expanse of thick mist. It looked empty.

_Where am I? What happened... Am I dead?_

That’s when Tony saw him. Loki, the god of mischief, standing forlornly in the dark edges of this strange land. He looked different than the last time he saw him, but that didn’t matter at all.

“Loki...? Loki!” Tony shouted and the god turned to look at him. Shock overtook his features and then a different look replaced it.

“Anthony, what are you doing here? No... You can’t be... _You’re not supposed to be here!! Why...!_ ”

The genius walked up to the god, and he saw the anguish on his face, tears of anger glimmering in his eyes. Tony saw just how pale Loki looked now and wondered if he looked the same here, in this colorless place. The only color he can see clear as day was the deepest green that he knew so well.

“We lost, Loki. The odds were against us.”

Tony reached out to touch Loki and then he felt a massive jolt. He lost his footing for a moment, startled by the flashes of pain that washed over him. He had felt the breath leave him, little by little, his neck - no, Loki’s neck, squeeze the life out of him. But the strongest emotion he felt was the regret of never being able to say goodbye to Tony, not being able to touch him, hold him, _kiss him..._

There was nothing holding them back as Loki grabbed him from falling, embracing him and closing their distance with a furious kiss. Tony felt the god’s tears on his cheeks and he let the god in, tasting him, wanting nothing more to melt into his touch. Hands ran through his hair, messily, as they deepened their kiss and Tony knew there was nothing more important than this moment now.

Tony felt Loki’s grip tighten suddenly and he thought he felt Loki shiver before he abruptly let go. “Lokes- You okay?”

“I thought I will never see you again... This realm is for the damned.”

The truth struck hard as Tony realized just what Loki was saying. So this was purgatory? It made sense he was here - in spite of all the heroism he did in his lifetime, at the end of the day it didn’t make a difference. He had taken thousands of lives with his weapons before dedicating his life to become Iron Man, the symbol that represented his redemption. There was no turning back from that, no matter how much good he did.

“You don’t belong here,” Loki responded as if to contradict his thoughts. Tony looked up at him, a bitter smile on his face. “I’m no angel, babe.”

“No, but you do not deserve this.”

Tony frowned, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Being here. With me. For the longest time, I did not deserve you. And now you are here, because... _because of me!_ I should have killed Thanos when I had the chance.”

“Shut up, Loki! You know the purple guy was powerful. I saw you try, I felt you die! I’d rather be stuck here in purgatory then alive, knowing you aren’t beside me. How could you have been selfish, eh? Leaving me like that again?”

“I had no choice!” Loki growled as anger erupted from him.

Why am I fighting you? Tony thought suddenly, and he felt the anger quickly subside. He was so selfish, to think Loki wouldn’t have tried to save his brother’s life in exchange for his.

 _“I know...”_ Tony whispered, and this time he felt the tears overwhelm him. All the effort to stay alive to save the world had been in vain. He wondered if some were spared. Thanos’s words echoed in his thoughts, I hope they remember you, Stark.

A golden glow surrounded Tony and he looked up in surprise as his palm felt warm. It was comforting and he caught Loki’s eyes, wondering if it was the god who was doing this. But he saw the god was just as shocked.

“Someone is remembering you. Vividly,” Loki spoke softly.

“What about you?”

“No one but one will miss me. And I daresay that is my punishment - to be completely forgotten for eternity.”

Tony reached out to hold Loki with his golden hand now, which was starting to reach up to his shoulder and spread around his back. As he touched the god, he saw the glow transfer towards Loki’s skin as well, dancing around his fingertips.

“Tickles, eh?” Tony smiled, and Loki’s bewildered face - so childlike and innocent now - grew into a smile as well.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Loki laughed as he felt the light embrace them now, like a soft curtain. Tony noticed Loki’s glow was a hue of ocean green with a hint of gold laced inside.

“Hey, I’m not letting you go that easily.”

Loki kissed Tony there, and when their lips touched, the glow finally melded together. Everything seemed to pass through them now - the many times they spent flirting with their weapons ready, the danger and the thrill of their secret rendezvous, the sex that followed as Tony felt Loki inside of him, letting him, not resting as they let their passion prolong until the dawn... the memories all came down on them now.

 _“Can you feel it?”_ Loki whispered into Tony’s ear and the man nodded, resting his head on Loki’s shoulder now. It was so soothing.

The grey mist slowly started to part as he felt a sudden gust of wind and the smell of the sea on their skin. A portal was opening slowly in front of their eyes and it was so bright Tony couldn’t stare too long. He could hear familiar voices now, reaching for him, calling - the voices of the fellow Avengers became louder with each moment and Loki definitely heard his brother’s voice in the distance as well.

Tony gripped Loki as tightly as he can. _“Hold on!”_

 _Always,_ Loki thought as he followed.


End file.
